Dreams or Realities
by Ladahdah
Summary: Completely exhausted over a fight with Maka, Soul leaves to eat out with his best friend Black Star at a nearby restaurant. Only for Black Star to release upon him a secret that can make any friendship a little awkward. One-shot/crack


**State of consciousness: Dreams or Realities**

Hands deep in his pockets he slowly made his way toward the restaurant he usually ate out at, it being a small place that he found while wandering Death City and whenever food was on the mind he usually found himself strolling toward the diner.

Only now, he was going there to meet up with a friend. His best friend actually. Black Star had phoned his apartment asking to meet up with him and seeing how the diner was near his place, he opted to go there. Enthusiastically Black Star agreed saying over the phone that the restaurant had the best burgers.

So here he was proceeding into the diner while being waved over, by his bestest buddy. Only his mind was a mixture of mumbles and disconnected musings. All centered around a specifically _exasperating_ girl. Plopping down into the cotton flame red seats, he acknowledged Black Star with a smirk.

"What's up?" Black Star beamed. His eyes held stars in their orbs as they held friendly welcomes.

"Nothing much just been," he paused with a glance out the window as lightening flashed by "…been thinking." He mused turning his gaze at the always-excited boy.

"Me too actually," Black Star murmured. The way his voice vibrated, the sound catching him off guard, because it wasn't a volume he usually used. He questioned to why it sounded so blue.

"Wait, you i'ight?" Trying not to sound too concern he busied himself with reading the menu. His eyes catching here and there at random food, while his stomach growled at this one particular burger.

"Uh you know the usual." Black Star laughed, it catching him as slightly forced.

"The usual?" He murmured, "the usual being you and Tsubaki?" He questioned only knowing the answer.

"Yeah," and just like that Black Star told him of a new fight. Surprisingly settling compared to what he and Maka fought about, so as Black Star more or less complained. Soul viewed over his own relationship.

Soul and Maka have been partners since they both entered Shibusen. They were deep friends, _close friends_ that was how he viewed their relationship. It has been like that for years now but with them, both being seventeen and one going onto eighteen, hormones became an enormous factor on their relationship, it almost pressing, border lining depressing.

So maybe the whole next step business was being so hard on him. As Black Star continued, he nodded in the right places and when the waitress came to their booth, they both ordered and Black Star continued again.

He thought of Maka as a distracting nuisance because he couldn't pay attention to his bestest buddies words, even though they were always the same complaints, over and over again. He knew what was needed to be said to Black Star, but he stopped himself because of his own problems, they just wouldn't let him reply. What use were his thoughts on Black Star's troubling relationship when his were just as problematic?

Muffling an insensitive sigh he nodded at one particular sentence from Black Star only to stop in reply as the waitress came back with their beverages. With a thank you from Black Star, the girl left giggling as she threw back flirty winks at them both.

Black Star completely ignored her in favor of him and as he stared hard at him with an intense gaze. Soul offered a smirk toward the girl, only being polite.

"Go on…" Soul chuckled while staring at his drink, the carbonated bubbles fizzling in the glucose substance. Eyeing the beverage, he made no move to drink from it as a particular thought formed. It being of Maka again and how wrecked she must be staying at home by herself. Especially after a recent nasty fight between them both, Soul grunted as Black Star ranted whilst he paraded about his own problems.

He thought back on the fight, on the words spoken. He guessed that Maka was just being Maka, worrying over him. Then again, because it was just being her, she got a little bit over paranoid. I mean it wasn't his fault that he couldn't stay at home with her! It was a matter that unsettled him because even staying locked up in his room couldn't stop the feeling he had.

I mean the compressing feeling that tightened around his chest when near her. He just had to get away from it and because of his need to distant himself from her; it became the reason for him never being at home. He knew that his own soul would just confuse her just as much as it did him.

"Dude?"

"I'm listening…" He murmured grinning. Taking hold of his drink, he stared into the dark sugary water. Maybe watching it too hard, he took a sip through the plastic straw only to choke back at a particular sentence from Black Star…

"Soul you okay?"

"Erm, yeah just…this is so sweet!" He offered lamely pointing at his drink while pulling away with the straw between his lips.

"Eh?"

"I mean my teeth are so sensitive right now."

"Really?" Black Star reached out suddenly grazing his chin with his outstretched hand. Holding a laid-back gaze that Soul instinctively pulled away from, just as Black Star took the straw from between his parted lips. Soul watched as he bent forward over the table and plunked the straw into the drink. He proceeded to drink from said straw using his end and took down a giant gulp.

"Heh, it is pretty sweet, here let's switch." Pushing over his own glass, he pulled back with his drink and kept his straw too.

"Thanks?" Soul replied pulling the cup closer to him. In the background, he swore that he heard someone pouting but he ignored the whimpering as Black Star continued. Soul was completely unsettled that his friend admitted that he and Tsubaki weren't working out.

I mean if Black Star and Tsubaki couldn't work out…what about him and Maka?! Completely frazzled the world around him seemed to suddenly pass him by as different noises surfaced through his mind. The distinctive voice from Black Star, the drizzling of rain, the murmuring of customers, the ticking of the clock. Everything distracted him! His pulse was rising, throbbing against his skin making his heartbeats erratic and some voice in the background of all these terrible distractions, kept on repeating over and over again, dude, dude, _DUDE_!

"Dude! I'M GAY!" That was when his heart went jumping from his chest at Black Star's loud outburst.

"Not for me right?" He pulled back.

"YES!"

"Shit."

"Soul, I'm sorry to just force this on you but…I can't take it anymore!" Black Star cried out to him from his earlier on large outburst and everyone's eyes were on them now. _Not cool at all, I mean were they in some cheesy fan girl's dream?_

"Black Star you can't be gay." He tried to ward off an even more embarrassing scene because Black Star looked about ready to jump him.

"Soul I swear I just know I am! I don't feel the way I feel about Tsubaki the way I feel about you!" Soul felt like running for the hills then and there, but was rooted in place at the intense stare Black Star was giving him.

"Look there's no way. Your just confused…" Soul murmured glancing to the side looking for a means to escape.

"I've been confused about this for a long time, but now I'm not anymore!" Seemingly, his friend sounded proud of the fact, which raised his suspicions.

"Wait how did you get," he paused finding the right word, "unconfused about this?"

"Kid showed me some DVD's." Black Star announced inching closer to him.

"What…_kind_ of DVD's?" He had to question.

"Some kind of drama about the friendship of men." Black Star replied and Soul felt like hitting Kid, where ever that little pervert was. Now remembering such a line being used in one of Maka's Shoujo manga's. The same line was used on this girl dressed as a boy, who was getting hit on by a male who thought said girl was a boy. In the end, it turned out the homosexual male was just trying to CONVERT the poor girl.

So he opted that, that was what Kid was trying to do but it still didn't change the fact that Black Star was admitting to having feelings for him, still…

"That bastard." Soul growled.

"Don't say that Soul, he made me see!" Black Star yelled now only inches away from his face and hands propped against his shoulders. As it seemed, he was now trapped, corned in by a make shift cage of limbs and torso. This wasn't cool at all, nor did it look anywhere near cool, it looked, _gay_.

"No way Black Star, you are not gay." He said seriously to the blue haired male in danger of being in touch of his nose.

"No Soul, I AM GAY!"

"WOOT!" Soul blinked at the random outburst from an unknown counterpart in the diner only to note that it sounded familiar.

"Look you _may_ be gay, but you can't be for _ME_." He tried to chuckle to make the notion amusing, maybe even funny but Black Star would not have any of it.

"Don't worry about that tidbit…" The way he said that last bit sounded a bit too demonic for his liking. "I mean just think Soul! Our friendship fusion can be EPIC!" Soul sweat dropped.

_Holy crap don't tell me he's been thinking of doing that kind of stuff with ME!? _Fidgeting his palms began sweating. He didn't want to push Black Star back, only knowing the kid was really strong. With the force of his hands against his shoulders, Soul also didn't want to make the little scene happening anymore gay.

Oh, Death God he knew such a picture would be so retarded and queerer if that could happen. Gulping he tried if possible to pull back more into his seat, only for Black Star to peer at him closer.

"Eheh, heh Black Star I'm sorry. I seriously don't LIKE you in that way." He placed his hands up in a gesture to ward him back.

"Look I said I could deal with it." Black Star snorted proudly.

"_How_?" That was his weak response.

"Me, you, closet, NOAW!" In that moment the way his lips pulled back and the vibration of his throat made Soul want to scream for help and yes, _scream_.

"Ah!" Only someone else did. Both he and Black Star looked to the side to see that perverted bastard, Kid, staring at them in awe.

"Oh, don't let me ruin the moment! Go on!" Kid spoke in a girlish manner that Soul felt like socket punching him.

"Kid?" Black Star pulled back from him and at such an opportune moment he slowly inched away from him, trying to leave the booth as Kid held Black Star's attention.

"It isn't working!" Black Star yelled toward Kid. "I mean shouldn't he RETURN my feelings once I admit to him?" Black Star sounded really confused but Soul was just concern about getting his ass out of there.

"Well maybe he just needs a little of _this_ and _that_." Soul did not want to know _what_ they were talking about.

"I don't think it'll work." Black Star sounded disappointed but again he was concerned about getting the hell out of there, his straight self out of there, seeing how the two seemed to be gay, at the moment.

"Then again I think I know how you feel…I mean if he doesn't return them he doesn't return them." Kid said thoughtfully and at the same moment sounded sad.

"What do you mean?" Soul could see those blasted Shoujo bubbles emerging around them as Kid and Black Star locked eyes. _Oh great, an epiphany._

"I mean if you don't feel the same way I feel about you, it shouldn't mean I should force you to." Kid replied softly meanwhile Soul felt like gagging.

"Kid do you mean?" Soul knew what was going to happen next, well he guessed and he sure as hell didn't want to be there for the outcome.

"Yeah Black Star." What ensued must have been the most gayest thing ever and not waiting for the end of such a gagging scene, he slipped out of the booth as quiet as one could be in such a situation.

"Do you know what this means?" Black Star said aloud in complete bliss.

"I have an idea…" Kid replied holding onto the boy.

"THREESOME!" Too bad he wasn't there for them to say such a thing. He was already three blocks away running straight home, swearing a mile a minute.

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

:..:DREAM SEQUENCE:..:

"_Ahhh_!" Soul awoke upright in bed clutching his sheets as tremors ran up his back. "Holy fucket bucket…" He murmured running a hand down his face. Sitting more upright, he swung his legs from within his bed and placed his bare feet upon the floor. Not wanting to crawl back into his bed because now he was a man with a duty to be had.

Striding out of his room and down the hallway he made a beeline for Maka's room not bothering to knock, he approached the girl's bed and over look her sleeping form. He paid no mind to how the blankets were strewn aside and that she only wore a white tank top and very short shorts. All he paid attention to was how her face was wet beneath her eyes, tears split over as she cried herself to sleep.

Running a hand down his face, he knew from the fight they had before he went to bed that this was his entire fault. Trying hard to push the dream to the back of his mind, he only thought of the feelings that came from it. The feeling he got when he was running down those blocks back home.

He didn't know that having a dream about your best guy friends announcing their sexuality as homos could make him realize that he loved his partner. Bringing up the blanket, as she seemed to be shivering. He stopped himself as he stared at her for a few moments. Admiring the shape and structure of her face.

_Holy Death God was he stupid_. Squeezing red orbs tightly the over whelming feeling of just hugging her envelop him but he waded his feelings and stump them as he slowly, achingly reached for her. Hoping deep down she might return his feelings only to stop as her lips parted.

"I…" She began seemingly talking in her sleep, Soul cautiously stepped back. He knew he was being stupid so leaving her to rest he retreated away from her sleeping form.

"I love you, Soul." Only to stop in the door way at her piecing words. This blissful happiness coated him in warmth, as he turned back to her and not caring that she was asleep or that she might hurt him when she was abruptly woken from dreamland he crashed into her bed.

"Eep!" Maka cried at the sudden impact. "Soul?" Dazed and confused she called out his name while he latched onto her.

"I love you too." He squeezed her tight against him, adjusting to her as she sat upwards rubbing at her eyes.

"Soul?"

"I'm sorry too, for being such a moron, forgive me?" He prayed that she would forgive him. Any other option of not being with her was too heartbreaking to think of. As she sat more up right. Both of his legs were on either side of her thighs while his upper body was firmly against hers as his arms envelop around her thin frame, head deep into the curve of her neck.

"Yeah, always…" Her whole body erupted into shakes as she started to laugh wrapping her own arms around him. Sighing in complete happiness, he took a deep breath catching hold of her scent and savoring the moment. His chest rising in pure adrenaline as his stomach gave way to butterflies.

This was a moment in history he would want to frame only to let it flow endlessly as they both retired into the comforts of her bed sheets and Soul was completely satisfied falling asleep in Maka's bed, arms hooked around her middle.

With tired eyes dropping over red orbs, one thought plagued his mind as he returned to dreamland.

Why the fuck was he dreaming about his two guy friends being gay?

**- -**

**COMPLETE CRACK, COMPLETE CRACK I SAY! Who would ever thought I would TRY to write CRACK…wait I always do. Okay who would ever think I would write SLASH!? Wait is this slash? I doubt it, okay who would ever thought I would write about Black Star being gay for Soul? No one I bet and neither did I. Nor would I ever continue one with it but I can dream…err, wait no! Anyways in the end, I was like, screw this shat, I'm in for Soul and Maka! I mean I'm a die-hard fan of those two, like MAJOR HARDCORE.**

**So I guess this can still be considered a SoulXBlack Star fic while at the same time veering toward a threesome between Soul, Kid, and Black Star also Black StarXKid...then again TsubakiXBlack Star is in here too and OH SOULxMAKA is too! LOL, this fic has almost EVERYONE. Orgy anyone? ((Is shot)) Anyways I bet everyone is questioning why Soul's having a dream about his guy friends being gay for eachother well, like he said. This must be some crazy/sleep deprived/MENTAL fangirl's dream!**

**So consider this random crack. Blame my muse, spoonbank. ADHD Kid is whacked. Also blame my lack of sleep and therefore off to bed I go! Also which one do you guys prefer? Dreams of Realities?**


End file.
